


Cherry Candy

by AgentExile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Camboy Taeyong, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile/pseuds/AgentExile
Summary: Jaehyun wouldn’t usually pay extra for a private show, but it’s his birthday.And Taeyong really is his favourite.





	Cherry Candy

   Jaehyun scrolls through the live feeds, but it’s really just to pass the time. He’s not that interested. He used to be able to click on most of the top twenty, get off, have enough fun that it satisfied him. But these days, there’s only one boy that he ever wants to see, and he knows for a fact that his one choice isn’t going to be online. He knows because his favourite camboy already agreed to a private show, _just_ for his birthday, and he’s due to call him in three minutes.

   Jaehyun moves around a bit, uncomfortable with his position. It’s not the first time that he’s gone private – he’s had shows with Taeyong, more popularly known as _Cherryx_ , before – but it’s not a common occurrence and it’s so _different_ to just watching.

   It gives him, just for a moment, an idea of how it must feel to be the one putting on the show. Taeyong does this almost every night – sets up his camera and takes off his clothes and exposes his body and his face for the world to see, for the world to _enjoy._ Yet Jaehyun gets nervous just doing this.

   Perhaps it’s the childish concern that Taeyong might find him… embarrassing, to watch. Taeyong is very experienced in front of a camera, after all.

   But the nerves aren’t too bad. Taeyong knows him well by now, after all.

   The reason that he has always favoured Taeyong’s shows so much is that Taeyong always takes the time to make his viewers feel at ease. He knows them all, talks to them by username, remembers what they’ve said to him even if it was weeks ago.

   In Jaehyun’s mind, Taeyong is the perfect camboy. He can never understand why he isn’t in the top ten on the site. He knows, of course, that it’s all a matter of personal preference, but Taeyong is _special_.

   His shows have the perfect balance of everything. He talks about his day, he makes everyone laugh – he’ll be online for _hours_ if he gets carried away doing something completely unrelated to sex. But then once he does take his clothes off, he’s unabashedly filthy, confident, transfixing.

   Jaehyun moves again, wondering whether to prop his laptop up on something.

   Then, the site clicks, and he sees the loading page, and he swallows down his nerves because this is supposed to be a treat.

   ‘Jaehyunnie! I missed you!’

   It takes the pixels a moment to catch up with his movement, but when the feed settles Jaehyun is so fucking happy that he chose to spend his money this way. Taeyong looks so gorgeous that he is left breathless just for a second.

   He’s dressed simply, like the boy next door, cross-legged on his bed in ripped blue jeans and a soft white sweater that slips just a little down his shoulder whenever he moves. His hair is pink, unstyled, bangs in his eyes, but it doesn’t matter because his eyes shine through; even with the distance, the camera, the average connection, they still sparkle. Jaehyun loves those eyes. He thinks he could just lose himself in them.

   ‘I missed you too,’ says Jaehyun. ‘I watched your bubble-bath show, though.’

   Taeyong giggles. ‘Did you like that one? I liked that one.’

   The last few weeks have been so busy – Jaehyun hasn’t had much time to log on to the website. Usually, he watches maybe a couple of shows a week? But over the last few days he’s been so swamped with work and college assignments that he hasn’t had the chance. On Tuesday, though, he did tune in, just because he’d noticed that Taeyong had moved from his normal room.

   ‘It was great, baby.’

   Taeyong beams at the name.

   The first time that they spoke privately, Jaehyun didn’t know what to call him. On the channel, he was always Cherry. When they first spoke that way, Jaehyun wasn’t sure whether the name that he gave out was even his real name or just a made-up one. But he didn’t really mind either way.

   The first time on private chat, Taeyong told him that he didn’t mind Jaehyun calling him pet-names, either.

   Taeyong leans close to the camera with his most dazzling smile. ‘Happy birthday, Jaehyun,’ he says, and he blows a kiss.

   Jaehyun laughs and looks down for a moment, only to hit the credit function several times. He’s going to tip big tonight – he knows that when Taeyong agrees to a private show, even though it’s at a premium he’s still losing out on all of his tips from doing a public show, and Jaehyun is going to show his gratitude.

   ‘You’re too good to me,’ says Taeyong, with a pout.

   ‘Not good enough,’ Jaehyun sighs.

   ‘How’s your day been? Have you been celebrating?’ asks Taeyong, and he rolls onto his front as he speaks.

   Taeyong doesn’t talk into a laptop webcam like Jaehyun does – he has a top quality camera fixed somewhere at the foot of the bed, and it gives him the freedom of movement to do everything he wants.

   He’s on his bed, in the same room that Jaehyun usually sees him. It’s set up for camming, with reddish lighting and suggestive paraphernalia just visible in the background. Anyone who paid attention would surely suspect that it isn’t the bedroom that he actually sleeps in. Taeyong has the air of someone who likes a big, squashy bed with cosy blankets and lots of pillows – not this sleek, silk-and-satin swathed thing.

   ‘I had to go to work,’ says Jaehyun with a roll of his eyes. ‘And apparently my boss doesn’t go easy on people just because it’s their birthday.’ It’s a slight lie, but Jaehyun doesn’t mention that it isn’t _technically_ his birthday until tomorrow.

   ‘I’m sorry,’ Taeyong pouts again. ‘But you can relax now.’

   ‘Trust me, I’m relaxed,’ laughs Jaehyun. ‘What did you do today?’

   ‘I had college,’ he answers. ‘I had an assignment due last night too so I was sleepy all morning.’

   ‘What is it you study again?’ Jaehyun asks, automatically.

   Taeyong pauses, then opens his mouth to answer, then falters. ‘I - ’

   ‘Oh, God, I’m sorry,’ Jaehyun says quickly, shaking his head. ‘Don’t answer that. It just slipped out.’

   He knows that Taeyong has _very_ strict rules about personal questions. He has to keep himself safe. He talks and talks about his life but it’s always… vague. Half of it probably isn’t even true. He’s never once mentioned a place, and _never_ a plan for a day in the future. Jaehyun has watched hours and hours of his shows, but he’s acutely aware that all his viewers _really_ know about him for sure is that he’s a college student and that he likes cherry candies the most.

   Jaehyun knows why he has to be vague.

   It makes him sick to think about it, because he knew from the very first video that he could know everything about Taeyong from his real name to his home address and never _once_ think about making any effort to approach him. But he knows there are creeps who wouldn’t think the same way. He sees them in the chat function, the ones that Taeyong has to block from the page with a look of disgust.

   ‘I’m an idiot.’

   ‘It’s okay,’ Taeyong smiles. ‘I don’t think you’re an idiot _at all_. So, I slept for most of the morning, and then I went to class, and now I’m feeling _very_ refreshed. I spent a while getting myself nice and pretty for you.’

   ‘I don’t think you have to do much work,’ Jaehyun sighs, ‘I think you’re probably pretty from the moment you wake up.’

   Taeyong sticks out his jaw in playful defiance. ‘It’s not easy to look this good, you know!’

   ‘But someone has to do it, right?’

   Taeyong fidgets around again, and Jaehyun shakes his head as he watches him pick up a lollipop and start to unwrap the plastic. ‘You don’t mind, do you?’ Taeyong says innocently.

   ‘Of course not,’ Jaehyun smiles back. He’s used to this kind of thing. It’s another reason he loves Taeyong’s shows so much.

   Taeyong doesn’t turn on the camera and start fucking himself on a dildo from the offset.

   Jaehyun understands why that’s what some people want to see. Maybe it’s _why_ Taeyong isn’t ranked top on the site. But that’s not what Jaehyun wants. He doesn’t use cams to dive in for five minutes, jerk off, and then log back out.

   He likes to watch the _whole_ show. Beginning to end. It’s a way to unwind at the end of a long day. What Taeyong does… it’s like the _boyfriend experience_. It’s like he’s really in the room, getting home, talking about his day. And then gradually it moves into something sensual.

   It’s why Jaehyun has always chosen cams over porn every time. He wants… to feel some kind of connection. Like it’s not strangers on a screen. It’s Taeyong. It’s like he can know Taeyong, or at least the character Taeyong plays, and can even _talk_ to him in the chat box. That’s what makes it erotic.

   He’s always chosen cams, and for a long time now he’s _only_ chosen Taeyong.

   Taeyong pops the lollipop in his mouth, and twirls the stick between his fingers.

   Jaehyun exhales, almost wishing that the simple gesture didn’t do so much to him because it should _probably_ be embarrassing that his body responds to it. Taeyong pushes the candy to one side of his mouth, popping his cheek and parting his lips just enough to show the swirl of his tongue.

   _Fuck_ he’s got a pretty mouth. It’s not the first time Jaehyun’s thought about all the things he could do with it. Everyone has seen Taeyong simulate head before, on toys, and fuck knows he looks good at it.

   ‘You’re staring,’ says Taeyong, voice altered by the presence of the intrusion. It sounds wet.

   ‘Yes I am,’ exhales Jaehyun, as he hits the credit button again. He’s not flush with money, but he’s not broke either, and if he chooses to spend his hard-earned cash on a pretty boy like Taeyong then he’ll damned well do it.

   ‘You’re spoiling me, Jaehyun!’ Taeyong sits up. ‘I’m supposed to be spoiling _you_.’

   ‘You already are, baby. You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?’

   From video one, he’d wished that he had someone like Taeyong in his life. Cute, charming, sexy. He’d thought about how he’d spoil him so much. He might not be rich but he can be lavish with his words and he knew he’d want to always make sure his boyfriend knew how beloved he was.

   Taeyong turns slightly pink.

   Jaehyun loves that too. It can’t be something that Taeyong fakes – that’s _real_. He’s noticed it before – how much Taeyong likes to be told he’s pretty.

   ‘Fucking beautiful.’

   ‘You’re handsome too, Jaehyunnie. I always hope you’re going to log in to my shows.’

   Taeyong lets the lollipop slide from his mouth and licks around the edges instead, eyes on the camera.

   Jaehyun finds his gaze drawn to his mouth again.

   His lips are wet with the juice of the lollipop, pretty and pink. They’re small, but the lines are beautiful, a Cupid’s bow almost too perfect to be real and a fuller curve to his lower lip that makes Jaehyun wonder how it would feel to kiss him and taste the candy. Maybe that’s stupid. Maybe he should be thinking about those pretty lips wrapped around his cock instead. But he can’t help it.

   He really would like to kiss him. Right now.

   Taeyong’s tongue flickers out to lick around the candy one more time before he meets his eyes. ‘What are you thinking about, hm?’

   ‘Kissing you,’ Jaehyun exhales. ‘You’ve got a pretty mouth, babe.’

   Taeyong bites his lip and cocks his head to the side. ‘ _Just_ kissing me?’

   ‘For now.’

   ‘Where do you wanna kiss me, Jaehyun?’ he asks. As he asks, he trails his fingertips over his lips. ‘Here?’ He runs them down his throat, barely grazing the skin, and then over the exposed part of his clavicle. ‘Here?’

   ‘Every inch of you, angel,’ he sighs.

   ‘Angel?’ Taeyong smiles. ‘You know I’ve been quite naughty, right?’

   ‘You still look like an angel to me. Perfect. So perfect.’

   ‘Mm you know I like it when you talk to me like that, right?’ Taeyong breathes, and he starts to shift on the bed again. ‘It gets me all hot and bothered.’

   ‘You’re like no one I’ve ever seen before.’

   Taeyong huffs, fanning his face theatrically. Then, he hooks his fingers into the hem of his sweater and pulls it fluidly over his head before Jaehyun even registers the movement. The sweater falls to the ground by the bed with a soft sound that Jaehyun just hears, and then Taeyong settles back on his hands so that the line from his belt up to his throat is beautifully extended. ‘Sorry,’ he says lightly, ‘I warned you that I was getting hot.’

   ‘Not as hot as you get me, baby.’

   That, Taeyong seems to like. He smiles. He has the most beautiful smile, especially when it’s genuine. ‘I get you all worked up, don’t I? You know it’s okay if you wanna touch yourself, right?’ he pauses, tongue visible as it toys around his lips. ‘You know it’ll really turn me on, knowing what I get you to feel?’

   Jaehyun’s mouth is dry. He nods slowly. He knows Taeyong’s rules for private shows, but the last time he watched one, he didn’t do anything. It felt wrong, as someone who’d never exactly jerked off in front of a camera. But now Taeyong is looking into his eyes with a penetrating gaze, so transfixing even through the effect of the camera and Jaehyun concentrates on how it would feel to look into them without such a barrier between them.

   ‘You don’t have to be shy, Jaehyunnie. I _know_ you find me attractive.’

   It’s the coquettish tone in his voice that breaks Jaehyun’s resolve, and he lowers a hand to palm over himself. His semi is outlined in his sweatpants, courtesy of Taeyong sucking that fucking lollipop, and it doesn’t take long to work himself up. He watches Taeyong the whole time, his eyes rolling over his now bare chest.

   Taeyong’s body is as pretty as his face. He’s slender, though not especially skinny; Jaehyun likes to think about how his hands would feel on that cute waist. His collarbones are delicate. He trails his eyes down to his hips, remembering how Taeyong looks when he’s naked.

   Perfect. He looks fucking perfect.

   Taeyong, perhaps following the direction of his eyes, lets his hands wander lazily down his chest until he’s playing around with his waistband. ‘Wanna see more?’ he asks, as he snaps the band lightly against his skin.

   ‘You know I do.’

   Taeyong has this remarkable skill, the likes of which Jaehyun can hardly understand. Taeyong, alone in the world, can make the removal of skinny jeans look sexy. He props himself up and shimmies them down his hips, inch by inch like he’s performing a double-paced striptease. When he discards them, he sits in cute boxer briefs. They’re pale blue, with white stars across one side.

   Jaehyun strolls his eyes over his skin. There’s not a speck of body hair on Taeyong. He tries to think about holding his thighs, parting them, pressing kisses to the tender skin, but his eyes keep drawing back to his face.

   ‘I’m so glad it’s your birthday,’ hums Taeyong. As he speaks, he starts to run his fingertips gently over the front of his underwear. It’s painstaking. Jaehyun wants to tell him to strip and pleasure himself now, but he can’t resist the show. ‘I’m so glad you booked a show.’

   He wonders, for a second, whether Taeyong enjoys private shows more or less than his public shows. He’s never asked him. But he seems… more relaxed, today. For Jaehyun, the idea would make him more nervous, being one-on-one, but maybe for Taeyong, it’s less pressure, having to please less people.

   Maybe it’s less pressure when it’s _just_ Jaehyun.

   ‘Will you touch yourself for me?’ Jaehyun breathes.

   Taeyong giggles. He fucking giggles. As the breath tickles around, he catches his lip between his teeth. ‘Okay,’ he smiles. He starts to stroke himself properly, and Jaehyun can’t help but imitate in his own room, beginning to feel heat rise up his neck. He speeds up a little when he sees Taeyong’s briefs start to tent, and then he stops, gripping his cock, when Taeyong sits up on his knees and starts to wiggle his way out of his underwear too.

   As he does it, Jaehyun finally bothers to kick off his sweatpants. His webcam isn’t trained down, Taeyong doesn’t have to see, he wouldn’t _want_ him to have to see because the show isn’t _about_ him, but it makes it easier.

   Taeyong has fine, narrow fingers with prominent knuckles, but his cock still looks small as he holds it. Jaehyun likes the way that Taeyong never comments on his size; it doesn’t need to be big because it’s pretty, and he’s more proud of it than most of the guys in the chat probably are about their supposed monster cocks.

   He thumbs over the reddening head, eyes on the camera so that they lock with Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun actually sees the moment when the pleasure starts, when his head rolls back a little and exposes his neck, when he starts to pump his hand rather than tease around, but then he stops.

   Taeyong lets go and crosses his legs. His cock curves up, but his hands just play around on his thighs instead. ‘Wish you were here, Jaehyun,’ he says, and there’s a lilt in his voice. ‘I wish you could touch me instead of me touching myself.’

   ‘I’d make you feel so good, baby,’ he breathes, and he takes his own cock back into his palm.

   ‘You know what I wish more, though?’ Taeyong leans close to the camera. ‘I wish I could be there with _you,_ so I could make _you_ feel good. Get on my knees in front of you. I’d say I’d let you fuck my mouth but I don’t think you’re the _fucking_ kind, are you Jaehyunnie?’

    Jaehyun swallows.

   ‘I know you’re the gentle type,’ says Taeyong. ‘You’d lace your fingers in my hair and run your fingers through it the whole time, marry your moans with little reassurances of how good I’m doing. You’d pull out and stroke my lips and check I wasn’t gagging before you ever slipped back in my mouth again.’

   Suddenly, Jaehyun feels little rushes of heat from his cock to his abdomen, even though he’s barely moving his hand. He doesn’t know how Taeyong makes filth sound like a romance novel but it works, and it’s why he likes him so much. Taeyong reads all his viewers. He presumes nothing. He studies and he learns and then he knows _just_ the right things to say and _fuck knows_ he’s right.

   It wouldn’t be arrogant to suggest that he knows Jaehyun best of all.

   ‘Fuck, Taeyong,’ he gulps. He reaches around for the lube he kept close because he wants it smoother. He wants to be able to imagine the wetness, the warmth, the slickness of Taeyong’s mouth around him.

   Taeyong starts to jerk himself off again, the movements slow and languid, but even down the camera, Jaehyun can hear the little catches in his breath, and every single one sends another twinge of interest through his navel.

   He watches as Taeyong cups around the head of his cock to palm himself, and he tries to imitate. He wants to feel exactly what Taeyong is feeling. But then, he stops again.

   ‘Can I put something inside me?’ asks Taeyong, voice dripping with sweet lust. ‘I prefer getting off that way.’

   Jaehyun nods rapidly.

   The tension is broken for a moment, because Taeyong’s never overly serious, as he turns onto all fours and stretches away.

   He clambers over to the back of his bed, and Jaehyun takes a moment just to watch the way that his hips move, his cute ass. Jaehyun closes his eyes as he gives his cock another experimental stroke; inside, he imagines how it would feel to fuck Taeyong in this moment. At that, his cock twitches again in interest.

   Taeyong hums happily to himself as he moves back in front of the camera and drops the bundle of toys on the bed. He sits cross-legged. ‘Which one do you want me to use, Jaehyun?’ he smiles, but he still sounds out of breath. ‘You know them all, right?’

   Jaehyun exhales. Yes, he does. He’s seen him use every toy in his room, not just the ones Taeyong has picked out tonight, and that’s a _lot_ ; he’s sure that Taeyong probably keeps the local sex shop in business single-handedly. Whenever Taeyong asks, on the show, the guys in the chat always want him to show off with the hugest ones, like they can pretend their own cocks are that big when they visualise being the one to fuck him. But Jaehyun likes the prettier ones, the ones that Taeyong _must_ be more comfortable using.

   ‘Which is your favourite, baby?’ Jaehyun breathes.

   Taeyong cocks his head in thought. His eyes flick over the small collection. ‘I like this one,’ he smiles as he holds it up. It’s translucent, pink, ridged all the way down. At its end, there’s a small heart.

   ‘Use that one,’ Jaehyun licks his lips. ‘I wanna watch you have fun.’

   ‘Forward or backward?’ Taeyong asks, as he gets ready to position himself.

   ‘I want to see your face,’ he answers, without thought. He doesn’t need the graphic image of Taeyong fingering himself open or sliding the dildo inside. He’d rather watch the way his lips part and his eyes flutter shut and his body reacts with excitement.

   So Taeyong stays front on as he reaches around himself, fingers slick with lube, and presses one, then two fingers inside himself without hesitation. ‘Mm, fuck,’ he exhales as he does it.

   Jaehyun rings his erection loosely, but he’s waiting, he doesn’t want to build up too much desire before Taeyong’s ready for pace.

   When Taeyong straightens up and picks up the toy, his heart skips. Taeyong takes the end past his lips and rolls his tongue around it, he presses kisses down the shaft and Jaehyun can almost feel it on his cock. He can visualise just how it would feel to have him blow him like that.

   ‘You like that?’ Taeyong asks as he takes it from his mouth and spreads lube over it instead.

   ‘I like everything you do, Taeyong. _Fuck_.’

   Taeyong laughs sweetly, and it’s like he barely has to concentrate as he lifts his hips and lets himself sink down around the length. For most people, the position would probably be awkward or uncomfortable, but Taeyong is an _expert_ at all this kind of thing. It never seems to cost any effort, any strain, even though his hand is between his legs and his knees must suffer from the position.

   Jaehyun lets out a low groan, wrapping his hand properly around his cock now because he needs to visualise the sensation. He pumps himself, breath hot and heavy, while Taeyong acclimatises for a second before starting to move.

   Taeyong’s body is beautiful, the way that he matches the rolls of his hips to the rhythm of his hand. It’s all fluid. There’s not a moment of awkwardness. He fucks the toy into himself, as his free hand starts to stroke at his cock again.

   And he’s making noises.

   That’s half of what makes Jaehyun’s cock redden and harden as far as it can go.

   He moans and pants and whines in all the right pitches.

   Jaehyun could come from listening alone.

   He watches the half-visible slide of the toy as it moves in and out, he watches the way that his pretty cock leaks in his hand as he touches himself, and he watches the way that Taeyong’s skin even flushes with heat. He looks gorgeous. An angel. A fucking angel, and Jaehyun would swear it to whoever would listen.

   ‘Right there, babe, right there,’ Taeyong gasps, like it’s Jaehyun who’s just hit the sweet spot inside him.

   Jaehyun starts to feel the knots in his navel that he needs to unravel, like everything is building up for release. He jerks himself hard, fast, panting with need, not even blinking as he stares at the screen. ‘Fuck, Taeyong, I’m gonna come,’ he groans, and for a second at last his eyes flutter closed but then he hears Taeyong’s voice.

   It sounds almost needy. ‘Look at me, Jaehyun, watch me.’

   He opens his eyes again, gliding his thumb down his crease as he watches Taeyong bounce on the toy, breath pushed out with every motion.

   Jaehyun comes in a flash, moaning Taeyong’s name, spilling over his hand and visualising how it would look if he were coming over Taeyong, watching him mark his skin. ‘Fuck – _fuck_ , Tae - Taeyong,’ he pants out. His movements have slowed, he only keeps his hand curved to milk himself out a little, but he hisses when it gets oversensitive.

   Taeyong looks like he’s going to stop, so Jaehyun speaks again quickly.

   ‘Keep going,’ he says, ‘I wanna watch you come.’

   If it’s one thing above all that can be said for Taeyong, it’s that he’s _experienced_. He knows every inch of his body, he must do, because he can get himself there quickly when he needs to. He changes angle, rougher with the toy, until he’s gasping and gasping and he comes not too soon after, letting go and concentrating just on his cock.

   He paints threads of white up his abdomen. ‘Jaehyun, _Jae_ ,’ he cries out. His lips part, wet and bitten, and Jaehyun reminds himself to enjoy this moment, commit it to memory, relish in it before it’s over.

   Then, all too soon, there’s quiet.

   They’re both breathing heavily.

   ‘Happy birthday,’ Taeyong whispers, and he flops back onto the bed, stretching his arms out. ‘Fuck.’

   ‘You good?’ Jaehyun chokes as he scrambles around for tissues to clean himself up. It’s like he’s experiencing _aftershocks_ as he watches Taeyong sprawl out, spent and happy with a lazy smile on his face.

   ‘Oh I’m great,’ breathes Taeyong. ‘Just perfect.’

   Taeyong is much slower about sitting up and cleaning up. He does it naked, while Jaehyun pulls his sweatpants back on in a second.

   It’s only a moment later that Taeyong asks, ‘you want me to get dressed?’

   ‘I want - ’ Jaehyun falters. ‘I want you to be comfortable.’

   Taeyong nods with a warm smile, and he climbs off the bed. He disappears, and Jaehyun is left with the view of his creased sheets. Jaehyun takes advantage of the pause to move his laptop and lay down instead, tired out. When Taeyong returns, he’s wearing a loose black robe.

   He’s beautiful naked and covered up and everything in between.

   ‘Did you like it?’

   ‘Fuck, Taeyong, I can’t even – I loved it. You’re so good. You’re… you’re amazing.’

   Taeyong lies back down, eyes on the camera, and pushes everything else off the bed so that it’s just him and the sheets and the camera. Oh, and the pillow that he grabs to rest on.

   ‘How long do I have left?’ Jaehyun asks, not wanting to look away from his face.

   Taeyong glances up, past the camera, and shrugs. ‘Your session finished but it’s okay.’

   At that, Jaehyun half sits up, feeling guilty. Had they taken a long time? ‘Shit, Taeyong, I’m sorry.’

   ‘It’s fine,’ Taeyong says softly. ‘Lie back down. We can talk for a minute.’

   The bed creaks slightly as Jaehyun lays back on his side. He can hardly believe that he’s being afforded this extra luxury. ‘But it’s getting late – if you’re gonna do a show then - ’

   ‘I’m not gonna do a show tonight,’ Taeyong yawns. He looks cute, like that. ‘You’ve worn me out. And besides, I’d rather be here. It’s your birthday after all.’

   ‘Can I tell you a secret?’

   ‘Mm.’

   ‘It’s not _technically_ my birthday,’ Jaehyun laughs.

   Taeyong’s mouth drops open. He looks deeply affronted but there’s a glimmer of an almost _knowing_ smile on his lips. ‘You – you lied? I - ’

   ‘Only a little. It’s my birthday tomorrow. But I didn’t want to put you in a position where you felt bad letting me down, since it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. I figure you’ve got a huge show planned.’

   Taeyong pouts. ‘I might have cancelled it all for you.’

   That makes Jaehyun laugh. ‘Really?’

   ‘Nah,’ Taeyong shakes his head. ‘People tip _very_ well on Valentine’s Day. Thank you… for booking today instead.’

   ‘No problem.’

   ‘Well happy birthday for tomorrow, then, Valentine Boy.’

   ‘Thanks.’

   ‘So, no date for the big day?’

   ‘Nope,’ he laughs. ‘No. But I’ll watch the show.’

   ‘Me neither, but I’ll _definitely_ be there for the show. Apparently, I’m the main attraction.’

   ‘Can I ask you something?’

   Taeyong nods. His fingers are playing lazily with the sheets, but it’s not in a suggestive way. He gives off the impression that he’s a bit of a fidget when he’s not putting on a performance.

   Jaehyun takes a breath for asking. ‘Do you like the private shows?’

   He looks slightly surprised at the question. ‘Yes. I do.’

   ‘More than the public shows? Or less? I don’t wanna book another one if… if you don’t enjoy it. I can stay in the public shows.’

   Taeyong leans a little closer to the camera. ‘I enjoy the private shows with you.’ His tone is quite soft, very warm. It has changed, slightly, like the moment the time ran out he dropped his character.

   Early on, there are moments when Jaehyun couldn’t quite tell the difference between truth and flattery. There’s a lot that people surely can’t tell about Taeyong, and no matter how many hours of his shows his viewers might watch, they don’t really _know_ him. But sometimes Taeyong says things, and they just feel like they’re real. And it’s nicer, he supposes, for people to believe that they’re real.

   But Jaehyun?

   Jaehyun _knows_ they’re real.

   ‘You should go,’ he says, even though it costs him the most terrible effort. The last thing he wants to do is say goodbye to Taeyong, but he doesn’t want to steal an evening from him either, and he’s worried that politeness might prevent Taeyong from ending the call himself. ‘Make yourself some dinner. It’s dinner time, right?’

   Taeyong’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. ‘I usually eat late. After the shows.’

   Jaehyun wants to tell him to make sure that he gets enough sleep, that he rests well if he’s staying up late, but he bites his tongue. Taeyong doesn’t need him to remind him to take care of himself. ‘What’s your favourite food?’

   ‘Cherry candies, babe,’ Taeyong winks. ‘But then you already knew that.’

   ‘Can I get a sneak preview for tomorrow?’

   Taeyong licks his lips. ‘Chocolate and whipped cream. And strawberries.’

   ‘Okay, I don’t get off work until six-thirty, do _not_ start without me,’ Jaehyun groans.

   That makes Taeyong giggle. ‘I’ll wait.’

   Silence, for a second.

   ‘I really like when you book shows, Jaehyun,’ he whispers. ‘I’ve always liked it.’

   Jaehyun nods.

   More quiet. It’s like there’s something unspoken between them.

   ‘Go and make that dinner then,’ says Jaehyun, clearing his throat. He hits the credit button as many times as he can muster as he talks. ‘I’ll see you soon, yeah?’

    ‘Very soon,’ smiles Taeyong, and there’s a definite _flicker_ of something across his eyes then. ‘Goodnight, Jaehyunnie.’

   ‘Have a good night, Taeyong.’

   He ends the call. There’s a moment, a hollow moment, when Jaehyun stares at the black screen.

   His fantasy boy, gone.

   The room seems very quiet, without Taeyong’s sweet voice to fill it.

   It’s a moment before he stands up, and then he stretches out, cracking his neck. He feels tired, but he wants to make dinner, and his fantasy boy might be perfect but his _real_ boy is better.

   He closes the bedroom door behind him with a click, and wanders down the hall.

   Taeyong meets him halfway. ‘ _Fun_ , right?’ he beams.

   He’s perfect and beautiful and warm and Jaehyun feels his heart burst with love at the sight of him.

   He pulls him into his arms, swaying him from side to side as he presses kisses to his temple. ‘Just like old times,’ he exhales, ‘but I kept wanting to come and just touch you. I swear that was a lesson in restraint.’

   Taeyong pouts. ‘Can I tell _you_ a secret?’

   ‘Mm?’ Jaehyun smiles as he kisses his neck.

   ‘I sort of wanted you to come in and touch me too.’

   Jaehyun laughs as he lets go of him.

   ‘But I was impressed. That part when you asked me what I study? That was a nice touch.’

   ‘Cute, huh?’ he smiles. That was an in-joke, he supposed, a little slip in the roleplay.

   Taeyong really is Jaehyun’s favourite camboy. He’s the only camboy he’ll ever watch. But he stopped being _just_ his favourite camboy about ten months ago, on the day that Jaehyun walked into class for a new course at college and saw him sitting in the front row, pink hair tucked under his beanie but just peeking out.

   Jaehyun had been under a pledge to himself, then, he’d had it from the first video he watched, that he could know everything in the world about Taeyong and never once approach him. But he didn’t need to. Taeyong approached _him_.

   At first, Jaehyun panicked. He told him he’d drop the class, switch course, pretty much move out of the country if it made him uncomfortable, but Taeyong just laughed. He told him that it was okay, but that he’d _really_ appreciate it if Jaehyun would keep it to himself, and that perhaps he wouldn’t be totally averse if he were to also invite him on a date. It transpired that Taeyong wasn’t just Jaehyun’s favourite camboy – Jaehyun was Taeyong’s favourite viewer.

   Ten months later, Jaehyun still tunes into his shows. Not so much, anymore, though. He doesn’t need them when he has the real thing.

   But it was a special treat, an idea of Taeyong’s, for his birthday.

   ‘What flavour was the lollipop?’

   ‘Cherry, of course,’ Taeyong rolls his eyes. ‘You _will_ watch the Valentine’s show, right?’ he checks. ‘I’ve got so many plans.’

   ‘Of course, baby. You know I’ll always be there if you want me.’ There’s a plus to when he tunes in, too, because it means he can keep an eye on the chat, make sure the guys are keeping _in line_.

   They walk to the kitchen, and Taeyong starts lifting down the ingredients for pancakes immediately.

   ‘You slipped up, you know,’ comments Jaehyun.

   ‘I did?’ Taeyong turns in surprise. ‘When?’

   ‘You called me Jae when you came. You never called me that before we started dating.’

   ‘Aww _shit_ ,’ Taeyong whines. ‘I knew I’d fuck up somewhere.’

   ‘But other than that, I could almost fall into thinking it was a year ago.’

   ‘Happy early birthday, anyway,’ says Taeyong.

   Jaehyun frames him in from behind, arms resting on the kitchen counter as Taeyong cooks. He brushes kisses down the back of his neck and nudges the neck of the robe down so that he can kiss the knots of his spine, too. ‘Happy early Valentine’s Day. And thanks for the present. You know there’s nothing in the world quite like one of your shows.’

   ‘Thanks for all the _credits_ ,’ Taeyong beams, as he starts to serve up pancakes. ‘I’m gonna put the money towards our new coffee machine.’

   ‘ _Yes_ ,’ Jaehyun exhales. ‘Thank God.’

   ‘Can we eat in bed?’

   ‘So long as there’s no crumbs,’ he says.

   Taeyong skips back to the bedroom, to the real bedroom, with a spring in his step that Jaehyun can’t match. His recovery time is slower than Taeyong’s. He follows slowly, watching him, enjoying the fact that he _gets_ to watch him once the camera is turned off.

   Taeyong climbs in under the covers, balancing his plate, and then waits expectantly for Jaehyun to join him and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

   He knew from the very first video that Taeyong couldn’t possibly sleep in the bed he records in. It’s too satiny, too silky. No, he’s a squashy pillow kind of boy. And this bed, _their_ bed, is far more fitting.

   Blankets and a cosy duvet and an abundance of pillows.

   That’s what Taeyong enjoys.

   But Jaehyun will watch him in his camming room a few more times. Not many. Taeyong has said from the start that it’s only a job to support him through college, and he’s already winding down to less shows per week with his final exams coming up. Sometimes he says that he’ll miss it, but other times he gets excited about converting the other room back into a _living room_ rather than his second bedroom.

   He’s already picked out the couch from a catalogue.

   ‘Love you, Jae,’ Taeyong muses as he licks Nutella off the end of his fingers.

   ‘Love you too, baby,’ he smiles back. He strokes loosely through Taeyong’s hair, but his eyes are drawn to the chocolate.

   _Yes_.

   He’s quite looking forward to the Valentine’s Day show.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/puffyong_)


End file.
